The real culprit
by Fire-n-Ice666
Summary: The famous popstar MingMing gets murdered minutes before her big concert in her dressing room.The murderer leaves false trails that lead to poor and innocent Daichi. Will Daichi and his friends find the real culprit before its too late?


**Hiya! Here's another story! It's about murder and detective stuff.!**** MingMing name in this fic is MingMing Maria.**

**Read on!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was MingMing , the international pop-star's, big day! She was performing yet another big concert in Japan. She was sitting in her dressing room with bated breath. Her current boyfriend Daichi had just wished her luck. She loved him very much. And so did he. She had been involved in many relationships before, but the truth was that she loved him the most.

She sat there ,counting every minute that passed by, waiting to be called on stage and do her best performance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So ladies and gentlemen...boys and girls...now presenting the glamorous ,the stunning, the one and the only ...MINGMING Maria!!!!!!!!!" the DJ announced. The hall went into an immediate uproar. Fans from all over the world screamed her name and waited for her to come on stage. They held banners which said " You rock Mimi" , "You're THE BEST" , "We love you Mimi" etc.

But they waited and waited and screamed and screamed...no Mimi came! Why was she not on the stage?

Just then, a man's voice yelled in terror from her dressing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyson, Max and Ray were in Daichi's house ,with him, sitting solemnly in the hall. They stared into the fire place slowly digesting the news by drinking Mimi's favorite cherry juice.

Daichi wept silently "Why did she have to commit suicide?" He cried harder. "What not did I give her? What not did she have? If she had told me her problems, I would have gone to any extent to solve them...as long as she's happy". Daichi loved her so much.

MingMing didn't come on stage last night. She had committed suicide. The man who yelled was her personal bodyguard, Roxer. He had gone to check what had happened when he saw her hanging from the fan with a noose. On her dressing table was a suicide note which merely said

_I have decided to end my life. I'm not happy. My life is worthless and an absolute waste. No one loves me. The world would be a better place if a bug like me wasn't living._

_Mingming._

Why was she unhappy-Daichi kept thinking. Her body was going through some autopsy tests in the hospital now and later in the day, she would be buried.

All the newspapers carried this news in the first page. Her fans were shocked.

Daichi and his friends were at the concert and Daichi had even gone to Mingming's room to wish her luck. She did look excited then. But a few minutes later, she had killed herself.

A knock on the door made Tyson, Max, Ray and Daichi jump up. Daichi wiped his tear strained face and opened the door only to see two policemen standing there.

"Is this Mr.Sumeragi's house?" The bearded policeman, Jones asked.

"Yes" Daichi mumbled, trying to keep his voice as composed as he could.

"Am I speaking to-" the policeman looked at a paper in his hand and said, "Daichi?"

"Yes" came the reply.

They both shook hands and the policeman continued. "I am Inspector Mr. Jones. I have been handed the case of the murder of Ms. MingMing."

At this, Daichi was shocked beyond words. His friends who were listening to the conversation from inside the house, went outside and stood beside Daichi.

_**Murder**_? They thought it was suicide.

On seeing their absolutely baffled faces ,Jones said "Yes, murder. This is why I have approached you. Early this morning, we found out that the death was indeed murder and not suicide."

Daichi's eye balls popped out a mile long. His wide and opened mouth gasped at the sudden turn of events. His friends were speechless too.

Jones said "Tomorrow, we are going to have the first round of trials in the court. We expect you all to be present at the court at sharp ten o'clock in the morning. Further details of the murder case will be disclosed in the court in front of the judge tomorrow." With that the two policemen saluted , got into their jeep and drove away.

Daichi and his friends were still standing at the doorway, with the word 'murder' ringing in their ears constantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hm...so it's murder eh? But who could have done it? ****Find out more in the next chap! Pls Review.**

**Huggzzz**


End file.
